


The First Night

by illusivereality



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket 2019, Furuba
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Who's surprised?, absolutely no one, wow it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality
Summary: Everyone knows what happens on the first night as a married couple...





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> have this drabble thing i started when i was half asleep

They’ll always remember that night. Their first night as a married couple, the new rings sparkling on their fingers yet to be exposed to their daily routines. After their reception, the two stumbled off to their hotel room. Neither of them had much experience with alcohol, but today had been a day of celebration, and Shigure and Ayame have always been two unstoppable forces.

Tohru had a smile plastered to her face, nothing unusual about her. Kyo on the other hand, was as red as a tomato. They’d both been giggling at each other’s inability to stand straight. Kyo finally got the key in the door as Tohru laughed at the lack of hand-eye coordination that he usually exhibited. Kyo held the door open for his wife and watched her lovingly as she made her way inside.

There were candles lighting their room and rose petals spread across the floor and bed. It looked like something out of a movie, that’s what they both had been thinking. A radio was playing softly, tucked away in the corner of the large room. There were large windows near the bed, long white curtains surrounding the frames. Outside you could see nothing but forest. There was a small, personal pool just outside of their room, the water was glistening under the moonlight. 

Tohru walked through the room, slowly turning to take it all in. Kyo watched her and listened to the radio as he heard a familiar tune begin to play. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Tohru placed a quick kiss to his cheek as he began to sway the both of them from side to side. Her eyes seemed to glitter in the flickering light of the candles. Kyo’s eyes were half closed as he began to sing along with the radio.

“L is for the way you look at me,” his voice was quiet as he placed his forehead against Tohru’s. 

Tohru’s nose scrunched for a moment as she let her body sway slowly. She felt like she was floating.

“O is for the only one I see.” Kyo placed a quick kiss to her nose. “V is very, very extraordinary.”

Tohru’s dress was sparkling in the candlelight with every movement, the intricate beading of the bodice catching the light in just the right ways. 

“E is even more than anyone that you adore can love,” Kyo lifted Tohru’s arm into the air and spun her in a quick circle, the large amount of tulle taking its time to catch up with her movements,” is all that I can give to you.”

He pulled Tohru’s body back to his own, beginning to dance her around the room. His singing voice becoming more and more dramatic as the song went on. “Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don’t break it. Love was made for me and you.” 

The two of them spun slowly around the room as the song continued. 

“When did you learn this?”

“Hmm,” Kyo chuckled. “Believe it or not, Master is a huge Sinatra fan. I grew up with this music.”

Tohru threw her head back with a smile. Kyo kissed her chin. She brought her head back up to face him. 

“We’re married,” Tohru hummed.

Kyo kissed Tohru quickly. “We are.”

Tohru grabbed the tie that had been loosened around Kyo’s neck and pulled him in for a long, not so suave, kiss. Kyo spun their bodies around and let himself fall toward Tohru, knocking them onto the plush bed as Tohru squeaked in surprise. They were both laughing as their bodies bounced and moved with the motion of the mattress. 

Kyo caressed Tohru’s cheek as he watched her nestle into the bed, they were both exhausted by this point in the night. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Her voice came out in a tired whisper. 

Kyo watched lovingly as his wife fell asleep next to him. He considered waking her seeing as she was still wearing her gown, but he figured she was just as tired as he was and that was too tired to care what he slept in. 

He finally let his heavy eyelids fall closed as he began to think about the next time he would introduce Tohru to anyone he could use the term my wife. It excited him more than anything.Pulling Tohru closer to him, Kyo began to drift off to sleep with a smile still present on his face. He knew in his heart that this was the first night of the rest of their lives and he would do anything to make it amazing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rust... i'm trying to get back into writing. let me know what you think! :)


End file.
